witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Divide and Conquer
Divide and Conquer is the 7th episode of W.I.T.C.H. It first aired February 26, 2005. Summary The W.I.T.C.H. girls (and Elyon) go on a school skiing trip to show up Swiss exchange-student Sondra, who seems to have mesmerized all the boys at Sheffield. And things heat up when Sondra steals Matt from Will, and the two girls compete in a one on one skiing competition. Will tries to "cheat" by skiing in her guardian form (with a coat and hat to cover it up) and Hay Lin flying above her and using her powers to keep Will steady. Little do the young Guardians know that Phobos wants to take advantage of this trip to divide them and separate the other four Guardians from Will and the Heart of Kandrakar, the only thing that can activate their full powers. Despite sucessfully seperating Hay Lin and Will (the weakest in the context of the show at that point) the girls prevent the plan, and defeat Cedric. Later in the episode W.I.T.C.H. and Elyon find out that Sondra is not a Swiss exchange-student at all, but an ordinary girl who tried to steal all the boys. Plus, the girls (and Elyon) are pleased that Sondra broke her leg. In the B-story, Caleb is trying to tell the girls he knows about fun. Trivia *Matt expresses that he has a romantic interest in Will that was merely hinted at by his debut apperance in the previous episode. *Irma expresses that she likes Martin, as she gets jealous when he pays more attention to Sondra than her. *Sondra is revealed to be fake at the end of the episode and supposedly exchanges schools. *Elyon seems to have become a good friend to all the W.I.T.C.H. girls, having previously just been Cornelia's best friend. *In this episode, Will cannot transform Hay Lin without transforming herself, but in later episodes she can transform the other girls without transforming. *When Sondra is revealed to be a fake, it looks like Matt is in the background (in his regular clothes) even though he is beside Will in his ski-wear. *Sondra claims to be from Sweeden, but speeks in a mock french accent and contdicts herself about the swedish culture as Taranee points out at the end of the episode. *When Sondra is speaking to the boys bringing her luggage to the bus she isn't speaking Russian or Swedish like she claims to be she is actually speaking French. *This the first and possibly the only time that Alchemy's surname, Ethel, is mentioned, when Cedric tries to force Blunk to tell him where the 'one with the red hair' is, Blunk refers to another vaguely red haired girl (who is neither Will nor Irma), stating that 'Ethel' (which is likely to be a surname given Blunk's speech mannerisms and him not knowing Alchemy that well) is in Denmark on holiday. Assuming there are no other red haired girls, tihs makes her full name Alchemy Ethel. **Blunk's attempt to disuade Cedric also gives the time placement of the episode, showing that it is the winter holidays, so is very likely to be some time in the Winter period (previous episodes were hinted to be set in the fall/autumn). Gallery Download (7).jpg Mqdefault.jpg Mqdefault2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Media Category:Content Category:Television Series